Growing up
by Chrystel Malfoy-Potter
Summary: QLC. After his last fight with his lover, Godric needed a break from everything. It was just luck that he stumbled upon a boy that had enormous potential. Except, he didn't expected for the boy to develop feelings for him!


**Disclaimer**: Much to my dismay, and for many others I am sure, the book series Harry Potter does not, and will never, belong to me. So thank you J. K Rowling for allowing us to borrow your characters and books.

**Warnings**: Infatuation from a younger boy to a very older man, slash, …

**AN**: I somehow got persuaded to join the Quidditch League Competition so I'll be writing a oneshot every two weeks to try to win this tournament. Every two weeks, I will be given a prompt that I will have to fulfill as Captain of the Kenmare Kestrels. The stories must be T-rated, minimum 1,000 words and maximum 3,000. Wish me luck so that my team and I can win. =)

This week, I have to do a rare pairing (meaning that any pairing that has less than 2,000 stories in the archive under the "Romance" genre, including M fics.). On top of which, as captain of my quidditch team, I have the extra condition of choose a pairing of two Gryffindors. So, here is my _Charlie Weasley/Godric Gryffindor_ pairing (one-sided).

**Summary**: QLC. After his last fight with his lover, Godric needed a break from everything. It was just luck that he stumbled upon a boy that had enormous potential. Except, he didn't expected for the boy to develop feelings for him!

**Word-Count: 1, 917 words (including the title).**

**Growing** up

Immortality. The word is both a blessing, for those who craved it, and a curse, for those who have it. Immortality. Something that makes you a fixed point in the stream of time. While everyone around you move forward in the circle of life, you stay still. Immortality. The word in itself was only an abstract description of what it truly represent. It was also the theme that Godric Gryffindor was pondering about as he wondered around in the shrubbery forest of Ottery St. Catchpole, near Devon , England.

Having such a long existence, a thousand years give or take a couple of decades, he was used to having some sort of fight with his lover. However, the last one seemed to take all of the cakes (was this the right way to use the metaphor? Godric wasn't to sure about it). Up to the point that Salazar screamed at Godric to_ "wait for the next a decade or two before even daring to show your face!"_.

Sighing while hanging his head low, Godric was literally thrown away from such morbid thoughts by way of a red whirlwind. Said whirlwind turned out to be a young boy, around the ages of five or six, if Godric wasn't mistaken. Tear-tracks were on his cheeks, mud splattered on the button of his blue pants while his red shirt was ripped here and there. Crouching in front of the boy, Godric put on his _'I'm friendly'_ smile. "What's wrong little boy?"

Sniffling and crying, the boy tried to explain. "I, ugh, g-got l-lost. Hic. I-I was pl-playing with, with Bill and I lost hiiiiim." He cried even louder, making the Founder panic.

"Alright, alright. Why don't you calm down. Can you tell me your name and where you live?" Seeing that his questions wouldn't be answered until the young boy was more calm, Godric took out his wand and made color-changing bubbles come out from the tip. The boy soon calmed out quite quickly, fascinated by the display of magic. "Do you want to hold my wand?" Godric asked cheerfully. Seeing the bobbing head with flying red curls, he lent his wand to the boy, after being informed that the boy's name was Charlie, Charlie Weasley. A family that he had knew well back during his _younger years_.

The wand lit up with a shower of red and gold sparkles coming out the end. Perplexed, Godric asked the boy, Charlie, if he could repeat what he did. Scrunching that cute little button nose of his, Charlie tried to repeat what he did. The wand did do a shower of sparkles, but this time, they were pairs of black and yellow, blue and bronze, green and silver, with Godric's own colors sparkling about.

Godric had to restrain himself from falling on his butt in shock. He hadn't expected for such a young person to be able to use his wand! In the best case scenarios, Godric was expecting for his wand to lit up slightly, spreading a warm feeling of courage to the boy, but nothing else! It would seem that the boy would have potential.

"Say kiddo, I didn't introduce myself, did I?" He asked, hiding his surprise by showing an amused face. "The names Gregory Owens. Nice to meet you. Now that you've calmed down, why don't we bring you back to your parents, ok?"

While bringing home the boy to his family, Godric was mentally jumping up and down. He had finally found a worthy project until Salazar cooled down! He would train the boy, known as Charlie Weasley, to use his magic to his fullest potential. Besides, he would be paying back some of his debt of gratitude to _him_.

_— To Grow: Undergoing a process of maturity. —_

Gregory Owens soon became a constant in Charlie's life, ever since that fateful meeting in the forest when Charlie had been six. The older man soon became something like another big brother slash crazy uncle to the brood of red-heads. One thing was for certain though, Charlie would always be his favorite.

As the years passed by, Charlie soon became more and more powerful, in his own way. Not powerful as in gaining more power than what he was genetically predisposed for, oh no. Charlie was getting more powerful in the fact as to how he would wield his magic in his core. With such a thing, Charlie was able to cast many different spells up to their maximum capacity. A rare thing for a fifteen years old to be able to do.

Speaking of the age, fifteen was also the prime time for hormones to appear in a healthy male. And when hormones appear in the equation, so do erotic dreams. Charlie's were filled with strong, sharp, angular body, cropped copper hair and piercing brown eyes that were very familiar.

Stroking his cock, Charlie had already put two fingers inside of him, while fantasizing about how that man could look under all of his clothing. "Hmm, Gregory." He murmured softly, curling a bit to gain a better reach inside his ass. He could imagine those strong arms holding him in place, skin sliding with skin from all the times they went swimming together, the way those abs would flex when Gregory would do a certain position, …

"Ah … please, put it in me." Charlie asked his fantasy. "I want you so much. Please, please Gregory." He moaned to the man, seeing those eyes soften slightly at his pleading. Charlie came all over his hands while dreaming that the older man was telling him that he loved him.

Using his wand, Charlie cleaned his mess before lifting the silencing spell surrounding him. He fell into a dreamful sleep, majorly centered around Gregory Owens. Tomorrow would the day he would go back home, back to him. Charlie was certain that this summer, he would be able to woo the older man into his bed, under the counsel of his friend Thomas, whom Charlie had discreetly asked, the young teen hd plenty of tricks that he could use.

_— Maturity: the state, fact or period of being mature. —_

The problem was that none of those tricks worked when he tried to put them in place! Walking in the forest under the starry sky? Gregory would use it as an excuse for an Astronomy lesson. A picnic by the lake amidst the beautiful forest? The man would just eat the sandwiches before showing the different animals about and how to track them. A swim in the lake? His brothers and sister were invited as well.

That man was rapidly become infuriating as the two months of summer passed by rapidly. Up to the point that Charlie was thinking that he better confess so that the older man would finally _**understand**_ his thoughts and feelings.

But first, he would wait until he last possible moment, just in case. Finally, he prepared everything to do so for the week before going back to Hogwarts to enter his sixth year. The location would be where they had met for the first time. He had planned everything right: floating candles, a nice violin concerto and the picnic was picture perfect.

The only thing missing was Gregory Owens himself. The man was already twenty minutes late! A bit exasperated, Charlie went to search for him, wondering where the other man was.

Charlie did indeed find him, breaking his heart at the same time. Gregory was locked in a passionate embrace with another man! Charlie could only see the back of the other man's head, that is to say, only the dark brown hair being mussed up by Gregory's hands. No sound came from the couple, to busy in sucking the air out of each other to even have the time to breath no doubt.

Charlie's heart throbbed in pain. Tears starting to swell in his blue eyes. Somehow, the young teen found a way to discreetly leave the other clearing where the couple was. He went to the place where he had planned the picnic. That stupid, sodden picnic of his where he had imagined that Gregory would reciprocate his own childish live.

What a fool he was! How could mature Gregory Owens, and many years his senior, ever do such a thing? Charlie felt lucky that he would be going back to Hogwarts soon. He could easily avoid Gregory for a week without being out of the blue. The perfect excuse was right on his desk: his homework.

With a heavy heart, Charlie packed everything back in the small basket, before sneaking into the room he shared with Bill. His older brother wasn't around, currently working in Egypt to build up his reputation. Charlie was grateful of that fact, otherwise he would have surely been bothered by his older brother. At the moment, he wanted to nurse his broken heart in solitude.

Charlie fell asleep amongst the tears on his pillow, wishing with all his heart that he would never see Gregory Owens before a long time should pass.

What he didn't know was that his wish would be granted, as Godric Gryffindor was much to happy to be reunited with Salazar Slytherin to even spare a thought to his charge. After all, for an immortal, time passes by far too quickly for them who have far too much.

_— Everyone remembers his or her first love, even if it is painful. Very rarely do first loves stay together, unless, of course, you are talking about a fairytale. —_

Godric Gryffindor soon remembered about his charge. Soon being an understatement as twenty years had already passed. Feeling a bit sheepish, the Founder decided to spy on the former boy, who would now be in his forties if Godric wasn't mistaken.

Tracking down the lad wasn't that difficult. He had somehow gained the reputation of a fearsome fight during a war that had went on with Salazar's supposed Heir. (Ridiculous concept since Salazar had never bedded a woman in his life.) The Founders hadn't intervened since they hadn't been aware that such a problem existed. Godric and Salazar going through another honeymoon spree as Helga and Rowena were being wrapped up in a project in the United States.

But back to the subject. Godric had finally tracked down Charlie Weasley, now known as Charlie Weasley-Mitchell. Through his spying on the boy, Godric was happy to see that his husband, a certain American that went by the name of Dragoon Mitchell-Weasley, was a good man.

Godric was glad that Charlie had moved on from his infatuation of him. Yes, he had been aware of young Mr. Charlie's puppy love during that fateful summer. However, Godric's heart had already been spoken for, not to mention the tremendous age difference between the two of them. The Founder had been prepared to let the boy down as gently as possible (a herculean effort for anyone), when Salazar had came back, searching for Godric.

Godric had been aware that someone had found them during their reunion, but it was only now that he could deduce that Charlie might have been such a person. Even if the blow would heart, at least it was better than that awkward conversation that Godric could have had with the lad.

Seeing that everything was alright, Godric left Charlie alone. He was glad that Leon Weasley's descendants were all happy and in good health.

**After all, that man too had been his first love.**


End file.
